In the last 20 years, studies have revealed that the right hemisphere (RH) processes language in a qualitatively different not just weaker -- manner than the "dominant" left hemisphere (LH). Most evidence comes from the subtle deficits RH- damaged (RHD) patients have when comprehending discourse, and from visual hemifield methods that show distinct patterns of processing for words directed to the right visual field-LH (rvf-LH) or to the left visual field-RH (Ivf-RH). Few studies have explicitly examined R H language processing with neuroimaging. We propose a 3-year program of 25 experiments to investigate semantic processing in both hemispheres of normal individuals using functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI) and visual hemifield methods. Some proposed experiments will directly investigate fMRI and visual hemifield methods. Similar or dissimilar results across methods could support or challenge each method, with similar results providing converging evidence about phenomena related to hemispheric processing of language. The project is guided by a coherent theory of how both hemispheres process language, which specifies optimal conditions for revealing R H language processing. The proposed project tests the following hypotheses: 1) When subjects respond to lvf-RH words, greater fMRI signal will be observed in the R H than when subjects respond to rvf-LH words, 2) When subjects respond to foveally presented words, they will show greater fMRI signal in the RH for tasks that yield a lvf-RH advantage and greater LH fMRI signal for tasks that yield a rvf-LH advantage. 3) Both men and women will show these effects; some left-handers will show opposite effects. Also, subjects will show R H advantages in both methods when they: 4) Decide that target words are related to ambiguous words in sentences that bias against the target meaning; 5) Focus on multiple distant semantic relations rather than a single close relation; 6) Judge the relative typicality rather than category membership of exemplar words; 7) Focus on predictive rather than on coherence inferences or on explicit information. And 8) fMRI analysis and acquisition parameters can bias toward detection of either focused or diffuse fMRI signal; our theory implies that R H areas of fMRI signal will be more diffuse than LH areas. The proposed project will enhance knowledge of how both hemispheres process language, illuminating the critical features that make LH adept at many language processes and the R H adept at a few.